To Hear You Say You Love Me: THE CAST INTERVIEW!
by pokemypocky
Summary: Got questions for Lightning, Cloud, Barret, Tifa, or the others about what it was like to play a part in pokemypocky's "To Hear You Say You Love Me?" Then this is the read for you!
1. Introduction

_**I do not own "Final Fantasy" or any of the characters in this story,**_

_**Nor do I own the title song of the same name.**_

**To Hear You Say You Love Me**

**THE CAST INTERVIEW!**

**Lebreau:** _*holding a microphone*_ Hi, readers! Glad you could be here! I'm Lebreau.

**Yuffie:** _*holding another microphone*_ And I'm Yuffie.

**Lebreau:** And we're your hosts for this very special cast interview of pokemypocky's _Final Fantasy_ crossover…

**Both:** "TO HEAR YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME!"

**Yuffie:** Thanks to you, this love story between our two favorite FF soldiers has become pokemypocky's best fanfic to date!

**Lebreau:** That's right. And to celebrate, we've got the main cast here to answer some of your questions about what it was like to star in this fanfic!

**Yuffie:** _*makes a sweeping gesture to a group of chairs where the main cast is sitting, each with their own microphones*_ Everyone, say hi again to Serah, Snow, Tifa, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, Zack, Aerith…

**Lebreau:** And last, but certainly not least…

**Both:** CLOUD AND LIGHTNING!

**Cloud:** Uh, Hi… _*looks around*_ Wow, our audience is pretty big.

**Lightning:** Right.

**Serah: ***waves* Hello!

**Snow:** *thumbs up* Hey, all!

**Tifa:** Hi, guys!

**Barret:** Yo!

**Marlene & Denzel:** _*sharing a microphone* _HI!

**Zack:** Hiya.

**Aerith:** *smiles* Hello, everyone.

**Yuffie:** Here's how this is going to work: You guys add this story to your fav/watch lists, leave a review with your questions, and the cast will answer you as soon as possible!

**Lebreau:** Only one rule, though: keep the questions CLEAN, or else they'll be rejected, okay?

**Yuffie: **We can't wait to hear from you. Bye for now!

**Lightning: **_*looks at Cloud*_ (whispering) Uh, I honestly don't remember agreeing to this.

**Cloud:** (whispering back) Neither do I. But just go with it.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Questions, part 1

QUESTIONS, part 1

**Lebreau:** Hi, everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! You asked, so we're answering!

**Yuffie: **Um, actually, _we're_ not answering. _They_ are. _*points at the cast*_

**Lebreau: **Oh, right… Forgot. _*chuckles* _Alright, our first questions are from Uchiha-Hiei: Cloud - How awkward was it when you and lightning shared a room? Are you and lightning actually a couple? Or was that just for show?

**Cloud:** Well, my fans know that I'm more of the loner type. So yeah, sharing a room was kind of awkward. But I put up with it for the sake of the story. As far as us being a couple, right now we're just good friends.

**Lightning: **Yeah, and he's a cool friend, too. But right now, I've got my hands full making sure Serah doesn't turn into a l'Cei again. I don't have time to date. _*glares at Snow*_

**Snow:** _*raises an eyebrow*_ Hey, why are you staring at me like it was _my _fault.

**Lightning: **Because I don't like you that much.

**Yuffie: **Okay, Lightning - How amazing was it to meet the one and only Cloud Strife?

**Lightning:** I thought it was pretty awesome. After all, Square Enix made me out to be the female version of him, so it was nice to work with the original on this project.

**Cloud:** _*smiles*_ Thanks.

**Lightning:** Welcome.

**Lebreau: **Here are a couple questions for Aerith and Zack - So are you two still together even after you both died? And if so how r u doing?

**Aerith:** _*takes Zack's hand*_ We're doing fine. Just because we died in the games doesn't meant we're not a couple anymore.

**Zack:** Yeah, we dealt with WAY too much drama during our lives. So we like to think that we can finally kick back and relax while being happy together in the great beyond.

**Snow:** _*puts an arm around Serah*_ Yeah, just like me and my wife!… Only, we're alive.

**Lightning:** _*points her gun blade at Snow* _She was only your wife in the _fanfic._ Hands off of her, Snow.

**Snow:** _*makes a nervous face while slowly pulling his arm away from Serah*_

**Serah: **(whispering to Snow) Don't worry. She gives us our blessing at the end of FF13, remember?

**Yuffie: **And here's one for Barret - Ok this has always driven me nuts. Is that mechanical gun on your hand heavy? Or is it lighter than it looks?

**Barret: **Well, it was heavy when I first got it. But after havin' to use it for a few years, ya get used to it. _*makes a muscle with his gun-arm and grins*_ It also makes me look pretty buff, don'tcha think?

**Lebreau:** Uh, yeah, I guess… Alright, these questions are from YouKnowMewFTW: Cloud and Zack - how does your hair defy gravity? What black magic are you using?

**Cloud:** There's no magic involved at all. My hair has always been like this.

**Zack:** _*laughs*_ Yeah, right! Look, everyone knows you were trying to copy me in FF7, and I used A LOT of moose to get my hair looking this good. So-

**Cloud:** Who says _I_ need any hair moose?

**Zack:** The people on the set of the "Kingdom Hearts" series. They told me your dressing room was full of all kinds of different brands-

**Cloud:** Shut up Zack! _*clears throat*_ Can we move on, please?

**Yuffie: **Of course. Lightning - doesn't your gun holster pouch get annoying when it's hitting you, whilst you run? (Am I the only one here that gets annoyed if my backpack does that?)

**Lightning:** No, you're not. It really _does_ get annoying. But there's no other way for me to carry the thing. You have no idea how happy I was when Hope and I finally made it to his dad's house. I could put that thing down and rest for once!

**Cloud:** Hold on. Who's Hope, again?

**Lightning:** He's a character from my game. And he made a cameo in our fanfic, too.

**Cloud:** How come I never met him?

**Lightning:** Because you were too busy trying to find me.

**Cloud: **Oh… Right.

**Lebreau:** Okay, Aerith - don't you think your little white, flashy things that you do to Cloud can cause him to hit a tree on his motorcycle and die?

**Aerith:** Actually, I'm pretty careful about that lately. For example, I don't like to bother him when he's riding in heavy traffic.

**Cloud:** Except that one time-

**Aerith:** Hush over there! That was an accident!

**Cloud:** No, it almost _caused _an accident.

**Yuffie: **Ahem, moving on! Barrett - how awkward was that kiss with Tifa?

**Barret:** _*shrugs*_ It wasn't _too_ bad. I mean, we've been friends for a long time. And we were just acting, y'know?

**Tifa:** _*sigh*_ I actually fought with the writer over that part of the script. Everyone knows that I want to kiss Cloud, but no! _*points at Barret* _I had to kiss _him_ instead!

**Lightning: **_*grins*_ _I_ got to kiss Cloud.

**Lebreau:** Hey, no fighting ladies! Now, Tifa - why do you where a skirt that's short in the front and long in the back? Indecisive much?

**Tifa:** It's just my style, I guess. I never really thought about it. That, and Strife's Deliver Service doesn't make as much money as you think, so I don't have the cash to buy new clothes.

**Cloud: **Hey, I do the best I can.

**Barret:** Yeah, but we still needed to hire new people. _*looks at Lightning*_

**Lightning:** _*chuckles*_ And I liked my new job, too. It was a nice change from the Guardian Corpse.

**Lebreau:** Aw, here's a special message from nie261: claire and cloud congratulation good chemistry, i'm enjoying, happy and excited all the way i'm reading this, it's touching i love the determination that cloud show to pursue his love its like travel a thousand miles **it's seems real he travel that far ^_^ it's fun and exciting from the beginning through the end...

**Cloud:** _*nods*_ Thank you nie216. I appreciate it.

**Lightning:** It was our pleasure.

**Lebreau:** And here are the questions: Lightning - if there's a sequel would you join this project again?

**Lightning: **Oh yeah, I'd definitely be back. But I don't know if there are any plans for a sequel in the works right now.

**Yuffie: **Here's one for both Zack and Cloud - is that possible in the sequel or next project that zack is alive and becoming cloud rival cos i think zackxlightning same as cute as cloudxlightning, zack and cloud are awesome, best among the best, so zack would you be a rival to cloud? and cloud will you accept it? .. ^.^

**Zack:** Hmm… You know, Lightning's a very beautiful woman, and she's a great catch. But I'm extremely happy being with Aerith.

**Cloud:** And I'm not sure if I'd challenge Zack for any reason. He's an awesome friend, and really hasn't done anything to deserve a rivalry from me. Now, if it were Sephiroth, on the other hand-

**Barret:** Don't go there, man! Or he might demand a sequel jus' so he could say he was in it!

**Lightning:** Hey, _we_ were hired for the original story. Seph wasn't. Besides, Cloud and I would kick his butt before he said anything about it. _*grins confidently*_

**Lebreau:** Okay, that's it for the first round of questions. If you have any more, be sure to leave a review and our cast will get back to you guys as soon as they can!

**Yuffie:** Thank, everyone! Bye for now!


	3. Questions, part 2

QUESTIONS, part 2

**Yuffie: **Hi, all! We're back with more answers to your questions!

**Cloud:** _*sighs*_ This again?

**Lightning: **Right…

**Lebreau: **Oh, come on guys. Your fans are loving this! Okay, we'll start off with another question from Uchiha-Hiei: *Ahem* This one goes to Cloud and Zack - who is stronger?… Aerith and Lightning, feel free to comment on this as well xD

_*both Cloud and Zack begin a friendly staring contest, grinning at each other*_

**Zack:** That depends… Who took on _Genesis_ and won?

**Cloud:** Who took on _Sephiroth_ and won?

**Zack:** Who was the first to stab Seph in Nebelheim while he was drooling over Jenova? _*shudders*_ Yuck…

**Cloud:** Who beat him with Omislash _twice?_ Once in the game, and again in the movie?

**Zack:** Who died in the line of duty while protecting YOU?

**Cloud:** That has nothing to do with strength!

**Zack:** But if I hadn't done it, _you_ wouldn't have _lived_ to defeated Sephiroth, right?

_*Aerith and Lightning glance at each other*_

**Lightning:** This could go on for hours, you know…

**Aerith: **Yeah, I know.

**Tifa:** _*raises her index finger and clears her throat* _I, personally, think there's only one real way to figure out the answer to this question: a thumb wrestling contest!

**Barret:** Aw'right! I'm totally in! _*prepares his gun-arm for the thumb wrestling match*_ Now, which one of you guys wanna test your strength?

_*Cloud and Zack suddenly look terrified by Barret's metallic arm and point at one another*_

**Zack:** He's strongest.

**Cloud:** No, _he's_ strongest.

**Lightning:** _*grunts* _Not this again-Enough! You're both wrong!

_*everyone looks at Lightning in shock and confusion*_

**Lightning: **_*grins* Snow _is the strongest.

**Snow: **_*holds up his hands in defense* _Hey, I wasn't even the subject of this question!

**Serah:** Lightning, will you please stop scaring my fiancé?

**Lightning: **_*shrugs*_ Why? It tickles me.

**Yuffie:** Uh… Okay, I think that's if for this round of questions! Hope to hear more from you guys again soon… _*sweat drops*_ Lightning, seriously. Will you please put that gun blade away? You're making us all nervous.

**Lightning:** _*scoffs* _Fine. _*retracts gun blade and sits back down.*_

**Snow:** _*sighs with relief*_

**Lebreau:** See you guys next time, 'kay? Bye!


	4. Questions, part 3

QUESTIONS, part 3

**Lebreau:** Hi, everyone! We're back with more awesome answers to your questions! And today, all of our questions are from the amazingly supportive Uchiha-Hiei!

**Yuffie: **Thank you so much! We love you! _*starts jumping up and down with excitement*_

**Lebreau: **_*clears throat*_ Um, Calm down, Yuffie… Please?

**Yuffie:** _*calming down*_ Uh, okay… Sorry.

**Lebreau:** Let's start off with the first question: Lightning - So how do you feel about all the CloudxTifa shippers?

**Lightning:** _*shrugs*_ I honestly don't mind them at all. A lot of writers like to pair Cloud with both Tifa _and_ Aerith. I'm just honored to be one of those few girls.

**Cloud:** _*grinning*_ I thought you didn't like me that much.

**Lightning:** _*glares at Cloud*_ I said I was _honored._ Nothing more.

**Cloud:** _*looks a bit disappointed, but turns away so Tifa and Aerith don't notice*_

**Yuffie: **Next question: Cloud and Zack - Where were Sephiroth and Genesis in all this chaos?

**Zack:** They were busy starring in other fanfics… As of May 20th, there are 36,802 fanfics for FF7 alone!

**Cloud:** They were just too busy to be in _this_ particular one.

**Snow: **Hey, how many fanfics are there for my game?

**Serah: **Ahem… Don't you mean _ours?_

**Snow: **Oh, yeah. Of course… Honey. _*laughs nervously*_

**Tifa: **_*checking her wireless mobile phone* _There are currently 2,389 for 13, and 290 for 13-2-But _their_ game hasn't been out as long as ours, so give them time. The numbers will go up.

**Aerith:** _*whispers to Tifa*_ Does that make us the oldest ones in this group?

**Tifa: **_*whispers back* _Shh! Don't remind me!

**Lebreau:** Alright, moving on! I think this question is for all of you - Where the hell was Vincent?

**Barret:** _*snickers*_

**Marlene: **Daddy, what's wrong?

**Barret: **Nothin'… _*snickers again*_

**Denzel: **Why are you laughing?

**Barret:** 'Cause I know where Vincent was.

_*everyone stares at Barret*_

**Lightning: **Care to share?

**Barret:** _*finally bursts out laughing*_ HE WAS SHOPPING FOR A CELL PHONE!

**Lightning:** _*slaps a hand on her forehead* _Oh, good grief. You mean, he _still_ doesn't have a phone since the AC movie?

**Barret:** HE WAS TOO BUSY IN "DIRGE OF CEREBUS" TO SHOP FOR ONE! HE'S BEEN PUTTING IT OFF UNTIL NOW!

**Zack:** Heh… You know, that _is_ pretty funny.

**Cloud: **_*snorts*_ Yeah. And it's just like him, too.

**Yuffie: **Okay, one more question: Cloud - Is it true that you're emo?

**Cloud:** _*shrugs*_ Maybe… It's all in how you examine my personality. If Sephiroth hadn't scarred me for life, for instance, I don't think I'd act as distant and broody as I do, but-

**Lightning:** So, you're basically admitting it?

**Cloud:** I'm not admitting anything.

**Lebreau:** Okay, that's it for this round of questions. Thank you so much, Uchiha-Hiei!

**Yuffie:** _*whispers into the microphone* _And yes, he really _is_ emo.

**Cloud:** What did you say?

**Yuffie:** N-Nothing!


	5. Questions, part 4

QUESTIONS, part 4

**Lebreau:** Hi again, everybody! Wow, we've got quite a few interesting questions today! Let's get right to them, shall we?

**Yuffie:** Our first few questions are from Envoy of the White Moon! Cloud and Lightning - Would you two be able to pull off cross-dressing as the other? Because I know you Cloud have experience with skirts. Mwahahahahaa!

**Lightning:** _*folds her arms and looks at Cloud*_ This is the first time I've heard of this… What's White Moon talking about?

**Cloud:** *_sweat drops*_ Nothing.

**Aerith:** Oh, right! There was this one time in the Wall Market when-

**Cloud: **Aerith, please.

**Tifa:** When Clouds had to dress us as-

**Cloud: **ENOUGH! _*calms down and clears his throat*_ Next question.

**Lightning: **Not yet. We still haven't answered _this_ one.

**Cloud:** _*groans* _I'm not answering. Light can take this one.

**Lightning:** Hmm… I think I could pull off a Cloud cosplay if it were DLC for FF13-2. That's how my sister Serah gets new outfits all the time.

**Serah:** They're really nice outfits, too.

**Snow:** I wish they'd give you a wedding dress so we can get married, already.

**Lightning:** As far as Cloud goes… I'm not sure he'd be able to fit into my clothes. I'm a size petite, you know.

**Lebreau: **Also for Cloud and Lightning - tell White Moon what you think of their story Across the Ages. You two are the star in it!

**Cloud: **It's pretty interesting so far.

**Lightning: **I know I'm enjoying playing my part in this story. Keep up the great work, White Moon.

**Yuffie: **Okay, this question is from nie261, and it's pretty long: Zack and Cloud - describe these pairings in one word… Lightning and Kain Highwind…

**Cloud: **Possible.

**Lebreau: **Lightning and Noctis…

**Zack:** Definitely.

**Yuffie: **Lightning and CidRains…

**Cloud: **Hmm… Maybe.

**Lebreau: **LightningxNoel…

**Snow:** YES!

_*Cloud and Zack glare at Snow*_

**Zack:** Uh… This question wasn't for you.

**Snow:** I know. But that kind of pairing will definitely keep Noel away from my wife!

**Serah:** _*rolls eyes*_ Moving on.

**Yuffie: **Lightning and Sephiroth-

**Both:** NO!

**Cloud: **Absolutely not!

**Zack:** Forget it!

**Lebreau: **We understand where you're coming from, but I think some fans might disagree with you…. Okay, Lightning and Squall…

**Cloud:** Yes… Because they both have mutual love for gun blades.

**Yuffie: **Lightning and Genesis…

**Zack: **_*laughs*_ No, because Genesis already has a girlfriend and her name is LOVELESS! Seriously, he NEVER stops reciting it-NEVER misses an opportunity to work it into a conversation. LOVELESS is like the annoying, uninvited girlfriend that he brings along for the ride everywhere… It gives me a headache... Great book, though, to be honest.

**Lebreau:** _*laughs*_ Okay, Lightning and Zack…

**Cloud: **Yes. They'd be good together.

**Aerith:** Ahem… _*glares at Cloud*_

**Cloud: **Uh… I mean, if he didn't already have a girlfriend, that is. _*nervous laughter*_

**Yuffie: **Lightning and Cloud…

**Zack:** _*thumbs up* _Always!

**Lebreau:** Alright, that's it for this round of questions. But before we go… Lightning, I notice that you've changed into the Valkyrie armor you wore in FF13-2. Why is that?

**Lightning:** Because I'm making a statement. _*glares at Cloud and Zack*_ I'm the only one who decides who I'm gonna date. Right, guys?

**Cloud and Zack:** _*nervous*_ Yes, ma'am.

**Lightning: **And Cloud, why didn't you mention all these other guys when I asked you if there was anyone else on the single scene during our bike ride?

**Cloud:** _*still nervous* _Because, number one, you were supposed to end up with me… And number two, the writer didn't think about most of those pairings… This was an FF7/13 crossover… remember? _*gulps*_

**Lightning:** In that case, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt… _*narrows her eyes at Cloud* _… This time.

**Yuffie:** Uh, Lebreau… I think we better get going before Cloud gets into anymore trouble.

**Lebreau: **Good idea. Bye for now, all!


	6. Questions, part 5

QUESTIONS, part 5

**Yuffie:** Welcome back, everyone! We're glad to answer more of your questions.

**Lightning:** Hey, _we're_ the ones answering the questions. You two have just been reading them off the queue cards the entire time.

**Yuffie:** _*whispers to the cast* _I'm sorry, but I'm playing along for Lebreau. She didn't have a big enough part in FF13, so I wanna make her feel better.

**Lebreau:** Hmm? What did you say, Yuffie?

**Yuffie:** Um… I was just pointing out that we should get to the questions! Hehehehe…

**Lebreau:** Great idea! Alright, these questions are from YouKnowMewFTW: Lightning - If you were stuck on an island with one other male character from any of the Final Fantasy games, who would it be and why?

**Lightning:** Hmm, good question. I'm actually a pretty distant person, but if I had to chose…

_*everyone stares at Lightning, eagerly awaiting her answer*_

**Lightning:** … It would be Warrior of Light, because he was in the VERY FIRST Final Fantasy and we could all learn something from him.

_*everyone stares blankly at her*_

**Lightning: **Well, what did you expect me to say? Vincent? He doesn't even have his own phone!

**Yuffie: **_*giggles*_ Let's not open THAT subject again! Okay, for Marlene and Denzel - How is it that you are more mature than the adults?

**Marlene: **Because this is the first time we've been asked a question.

**Denzel:** We haven't had the chance to goof off and be silly like the others do.

**Lebreau:** Good point… Okay, for Aerith & Zack - Because they killed you off in Final Fantasy VII, was it nice to have your own prequel game?

**Aerith:** Yes, it was excellent. I enjoyed reliving the days of our old romance. Didn't you, Zack?

**Zack:** Yeah… Except for the corny stuff.

**Aerith:** _*glares at Zack*_ What "corny" stuff?

**Zack:** Well, you gotta admit, watching all those chick flicks night after night was a little… emasculating.

**Yuffie:** Hehehe, that's another subject for another time. Alright, For Snow - Why did you take your bandana thing off in FFXIII-2, I think it looked better on!

**Snow:** Thanks… I lost it at the dry cleaners two days before I left New Bodhum. Haven't seen it since.

_*everyone chuckles at Snow*_

**Snow: **_*frowns* _Hey, even heroes need to have their clothes cleaned, okay?

**Yuffie: **For Serah - How do you feel about the rumors surrounding you and Noel? (Feel free to pitch in, Snow:P)

**Serah:** I think the rumors are perfectly understandable. I mean, Noel and I spent a lot of time together. Flying through the Historia Crux, solving time paradoxes and puzzles-

**Snow:** -Yeah, yeah, yeah. Did he make a move on you?

**Serah:** _*leans back a bit*_ No… And there's no need to get all defensive, Snow.

**Snow:** Let me put it this way. I'm just glad he's not on _this_ panel. _*puts an arm around Serah* _Next question!

**Lightning:** _*thinking to herself*_ At least I could trust Serah better with Noel than Snow-ball brain over here.

**Lebreau: **For Tifa - Do you hate being called demeaning names for your lack of clothing in the games?

**Tifa:** Well, it does hurt my feelings a bit… But like I said, Cloud doesn't make enough money to buy me new clothes.

**Cloud:** *_rolls his eyes*_

**Yuffie: **For Cloud - What's your favorite sword to use, because you have more than enough to choose from.

**Cloud:** Bustersword, hands down. That thing isn't just for Omnislash. It's great for slicing, dicing, chopping up veggies for my salads and health food shakes-

_*everyone starts laughing*_

**Cloud:** Don't knock it. How do you think I stay so fit and healthy while I'm on the road making deliveries?

**Lebreau:** _*snickering*_ Okay, our last question from YouKnowMewFTW is - Do you think Batman is a superhero? Seeing as this question was directed to everyone, Marlene and Denzel have volunteered to give the answer.

_*Marlene and Denzel stand up, each holding a piece of paper*_

**Marlene: **We believe that, although Batman was not created to have any super powers-like the X-Men or Spider Man-that he may still qualify as a superhero…

**Denzel: **… due to his intellectual ability to solve crimes, his physical capability to beat up bad guys by means of either fist or karate…

**Marlene:** … and the fact that he would've still saved the life of his arch-nemesis, the Joker, from dying at the end of "Batman: Arkham City," despite all the terrible things the Joker has done over the years.

**Both:** Thank you.

_*Marlene and Denzel sit back down, and everyone claps*_

**Yuffie: **That was a very good answer, kids… Alright, our next few questions are from Guadalupe .J: Lightning and Cloud - I saw some other romance stories about you two, and some of them well, half Lemons about you two, are those done with stuntdoubles for both of you or was it really both of you doing it?

**Cloud:** Doubles!

**Lightning:** We hired some of those puppet clones from the Dissidia games.

**Lebreau: **And Lightning - have you told the others about you in another story starring a completely new man to this business in the story UNSHAKEABLE FRIENDSHIPS and, if you have, have you and the rest of the FF13 crew introduced him to the rest of the Cast of ff7?

**Lightning:** No, I haven't mentioned it because I haven't heard of that story until now. There must be a Dissidia stunt double in that one… But I'm sure the story is a wonderful read! Everyone on puts A LOT of time and effort into their works, and we applaud them for letting us star in them.

**Yuffie:** Well, that's it for this round of questions. But before we go, we'd like to bring attention to another fanfiction writer, Envoy of the White Moon. Please check out chapter three of their story, "Across The Ages," and be sure to read the omake portion they've written as well.

**Lebreau:** We also have one more announcement: Our cast interview for "To Hear You Say You Love Me" will conclude at the end of the part six. So for those of you who might still have any questions, now's your last chance to ask before this interview is done.

**Yuffie:** _*waving* Thank you again, everyone! Until next time, bye!_


End file.
